wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Dranageon Stormbreaker
|alignment=Chaotic Neutral |faction=Alliance |class=Templar |alias = • Stormbreaker • Dran }} Dranageon Stormbreaker (born Dranageon Stevenson Smith, February 22nd, Year 3 ADP) is the Grand Crusader of the Scarlet TemplarsWyrmrest Accord Wiki - Scarlet Templars and a former swashbuckler of the high seas. He has been involved with several organizations and guilds throughout his career. Biography :**WARNING ADULT CONTENT 18+** ::**TRIGGER WARNING** Early Life Dranageon Strormbreaker formerly known as Dranageon Stevenson Smith was born in Andorhal before the fall of Lordaeron. Eldest child and son of a Paladin Steven Smith and a Farmer’s daughter Flora Smith. His early life was split between both his mother and father. His father wishing him to take a place as a paladin of the Church. And his mother wanting him to fully take over and run the farm. Though they never attempted to force his path. They’d wish him to go down the road he wanted, not to be swayed or have his mind made for him. Some days he worked on the farm with farmhands and his mother, who was busy most the time with his younger sister Ailith or other times, Traveling with his father, going between Stratholme, Capital City and even Dalaran when given the chance. He’d have a natural affinity for farm work, with little guidance. Most the time that he’d be at his father side was for meeting of other paladin or of friends from the first and second war talking of the future. The household was a place of the light and its teachings. His father had set him up with the knowledge if to become a initiate in the Order of the Silver Hand when he’d come of age. Farm life and traveling with his father was good, peaceful. The Scourge When Lordaeron fell to the Scourge Dranageon’s father was quick to get his family to safe haven. After their assured safety he’d fight back the scourge. Joining up with the newly formed Scarlet Crusade Steven became a Crusader. This left Dranageon to grow food for the Crusade’s efforts and protect his family. It was sometime until Dranageon’s father realized that the Crusade was a unsavory path that had been twisted and that it would be safer for is family to move south where his brother lived to Duskwood. He’d planned in secret to abandon the Crusade and take his family with him. Sending a letter, that never arrived at it's intended destination. The letter ended up in the hands of Steven’s comrades when they caught wind of this they were not happy. The crusaders believing that he was corrupt and so was his family. They were to be purged. The acts that followed were horrifying. Dranageon was out in the fields when he heard the screams from the homestead he sprinted as fast as he could to the building and when he entered he was struck unconscious, he awoke to watch the scarlet men his father worked alongside repeatedly violating his mother and his sister, he quickly realized his sister’s light had already gone out and his mother was not long for this world either. He acted as quickly as he could, he'd slink over to one of the men's discarded belt and snatch up a dagger, he lunged stabbing one in the spleen, he used the same blade to slit the man’s throat then turned to the other two quickly dispatching the tired warriors, when finished with the men he cradled his mother and sister's lifeless bodies,he sat for some time, hours past then he heard a noise downstairs, another crusader must have come to check on the men that now lay dead surrounding him.He thought back to what his father told him off the light, he focused forming a holy weapon ,he saw the scarlet man standing at the bottom of the stairs as soon as he saw him he took up a sword and ran forward with a blade, it wasn’t until after he had plunged the blade into the man that he could see under his helm the blue eyes of his father, there as his father died his blood on his hands Dranageon revoked his family name, he buried his family and burned the farm. Sea Life After his family's demise Dranageon made his way to Southshore and booked passage on a trade vessel to to southern kingdoms. A week after the trade vessel departed it was beset by pirates, not just any pirates these men were former seamen of Kul tiras, turned to the life of pillaging after denying direct orders from a admiral earning them the title of traitors, these were the Bloodsail Buccaneers. The crew of the merchant vessel were killed or given the option to join the pirates, Dranageon decided to live. For 4 years he voyaged as a privateer for the Bloodsails. One rough night the skipper drank to much and the ship was in dangerous waters, Dranageon took the wheel and after hours of fighting the sea and the storm the ship emerged with a boy no longer at the helm but a man, Dranageon, the Stormbreaker as he was titled. Was awarded command of a ship and a year later command of a small fleet and a Admiralship, Falvere watched him closely but to often did he see the man fall back into his old ways, into the ways of the light and the ways of a paladin, so he pulled him aside one night while a part was being held on Plunder isle and told him he would always be a Bloodsail but for now this wasn't his path, Falvere gave him some gold and a letter to give to the Archbishop of Stormwind to use as blackmail for Dran to re-begin his training as a paladin 8 years after his last lesson. Paladin Training Paying room and board at the church of the holy light wasn’t easy, along with the fact he needed to pay for repairs and for new Armour now and then, the mace Falvere gave had stood the test of time but the rest of his gear was wearing out on a monthly basis, so to make up for the void of spending gold, Dranageon became a part time mercenary/bounty hunter, spending his spare time away from training hunting down; bandits, gnolls, wayward beast, really anything that needed killing he did, Two contracts of which being the most notable. The Caravan Contract A large caravan of supplies and people were traveling from Stormwind to Ironforge, the path was set through the Blackrock mountains, a perilous trip, a group of mercenaries were hired to protect the company from any problems they ran into and for the most part there weren't any, until the party were beset by a black drake. The beast gobbled up mercenaries one by one, as they fell the party shrank it was then the drake took notice of a hooded woman and set in on her, Dran saw no option but to intervene taking up a shield of one of the deceased mercenaries Dranageon blocked the beast from the woman as it slashed and bit, letting down his guard, the beast clawed over his left eye, enraged Dranageon summoned forth the power of the holy light to end the beast, the woman was thankful and revealed herself as a priestess of the light and told Dran she could heal his eye but the healing would only be cosmetic, as his vision was lost, she thanked him stating his actions reminded her of the tale of the titanic watcher Tyr sacrificing his hand in the battle with Galakrond for the greater good, Dranageon decided to keep the scars as a mark of battle, it is now know as one of his defining characteristics. Defias Contract Dranageon found a contract posting for Westfall, it entailed clearing out a hollow full of thieves and scoundrels, he’d travel to the town of Moonbrook to speak with the local guard captain about the situation and find out the details. With just his newly claimed shield old hammer and scarred eye he set out to get this bounty and the hefty reward. This is when he was approached by a small, malnourished girl wearing a white bandanna on her face. She’d tell him she could “Get him in to easier chop up the nasty Defias and they could split the bounty 75 45?” He realised she didn't know math but thought why not she could help him and he wouldn’t turn any possible help. They snuck into the den of thieves and one by one picked them all off till all that was left was their leader and a couple others which were more than easy to dispatch, Dran did the honours of taking out their leader last. But the bounty called for the head of this man as proof so he asked to borrow one of the girls daggers to lob the thing off, they turned the bounty in and were parting ways when the little ragamuffin vocalized that she didn't think that they should separate, they were a team after all now, so they returned to Sttormwind together where by this time Dran had rented a poor upper loft in a building in cut throat ally, he told the girl she could stay on the rug, and that's where she slept for that night and the 6 years following. Her name Scarit T. Malison. Scarlet Templars Drangeon had been thinking a lot and his training as a paladin was coming to a end, he began to set in action the plans of a reformation of the crusade, the values were there but the men who served were corrupt twisted by evil forces, he began searching for supplies, locations and any others who were attempting what he wanted. That is when he came into contact with a well renowned paladin, Balledor the Lightbinder, intrigued with the idea Balledor began funding and helping Dranageon build the order from the ground up, it was at Faol's rest on a cold night that several men and women were gathered and the Scarlet Templars were formed with their Highlord to be Dranageon Stormbreaker but before he could accept the title he’d step back, it was not him who was the driving force behind this order it was Balledor, the shining example of what a crusader should be so he gave the mantle to Balledor, taking a position as Grand Admiral. His time in the Templars had him doing various thing from strategic planning to monitoring undeads, he'd accompany the Yempalrs in battle and from time to time he'd aid the Bloodsails, when he was not on posting he'd keep detailed notes on undead populations, to asses threat levels and such, it was soon that he noticed a sudden drop in undead presence near the town of Raven Hill in Duskwood so he went to investigate, it seemed that every week one night a woman would make her way into the cemetery atop a charger and cut through undead after undead until the field was clear, then retreat to the inn for rest, so on the third week Drangeon confronted the woman in the inn and learned who she was, Scarlet Cavalier Avellynn Hallowell, he had found someone special, after Avellynn joined the Templars her and Drangeon were inseparable, the young woman westfall raised had been sent to Lordaeron to join the crusade when her father died of mysterious circumstances, she returned to find Duskwood rampant with undead and began cleansing as she had been taught,. As Dranageon’s life settled into place the unthinkable happened, his friend and mentor Balledor was murdered and succeeded by one Gaufred Fidentus as Highlord. Whilst Dranageon was away on Bloodsail business the Scarlet Templars had been misguided, mounting a campaign against another order the Legion of the Dawn and being massacred at a battle in Stormgarde in the process. The Templars were all but wiped out. When Dranageon returned he did what he could and gathered the remaining Templars reluctantly taking the title of Highlord and once more the Templars were reborn. Well on an expedition on Northrend Dran stumbled across a runeblade that he used for some time but the effects of it tearing apart the souls of those it slew to invigorate the wielder took its toll on him, he ended up locking it away and only taking out when it was needed for its one purpose of destroying souls. Dranageon Stormbreaker and Avellynn Hallowell were married in Tyr’s hand, they produced a child by the name of Simon Stormbreaker but unfortunately tragedy struck again, Dranaegon away fighting the Legion was not there to defend his family when they were beset by Forsaken in their campaign to capture as much of Lordaeron as possible and though Avellynn was a well trained Paladin she was no match for an army or Undead, she fell to the Forsaken war machine. With that loss Dran could take no more he withdrew himself from the Templars and the Light it would be some time until he returned to civilization from his secluded cabin in the woods of Quel'thalas, when he received word of the Warchief Sylvanas burning Teldrassil he made his way to Stormwind and signed on to be apart of the attack for on Lordaeron city…….. Physical appearance Dranageon is of a muscular built roughly 6'4 weighing 250 lbs, his body is shaped like a barrel, strong thick arms and a long full torso with two equally as long legs. All up and down his body are burns with steal melted into them. Dranageon has long redish brown hair and a thick brown beard, his right eye is a very un-naturally bright blue, almost unnervingly bright and to the other side his left eye covered by a brown leather eyepatch, protruding from either end diagonally are three slash marks, that may be from the teeth or claws of a beast slashing into the flesh. Personality and traits To be added. Notes and references Category:Alliance Human